FR 2 923 177 discloses a motor vehicle interior trim of the aforementioned type, in which the skin is thermoformed on the plug so as to adhere to the latter. Nevertheless, such a trim does not allow easy maintenance and at a reduced cost.
An object of the invention is to propose a motor vehicle interior trim for which maintenance is easier and less costly.